Invisible
by supersoc7
Summary: Tess Cade is a 3rd year at Hogwarts. She is smart and basically, invible. Will this new year bring her luck with a certain 7th year? After Half Blood Prince. Please read and review! TessHarry RileyRon
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my new story! Yay! This is my second Fanfic, but my first Harry Potter one. Be nice and I hope you like it!

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters! That made me sound really smart!

Well, here we are another year at Hogwarts. Exciting. Nothing exciting ever happens here. Well, only to Harry Potter and his friends. But to the rest of we just get to stand on the side lines and watch. Especially me. I'm in Gryfondir, yeah, but I'm just the quiet girl in the corner. Not even Hermoine notices me. I don't need an invisibility cloak to be invisible. I do have one friend, a best friend really her name is Riely. She is tall, pretty and has every third year guy striving for her attention. And I'm the Hermione of my year. Enough said.

"So, seen any boys you like yet this year?" Riley asked at dinner the first night back from break.

"I'm just glad to be back here. I haven't had a look at everyone yet. I thought there wouldn't be a Hogwarts this year, with Dumbeldore(sp?) gone and everything," I told.

"Nice monlogue there, Tess. Did you see? Harry's back. So are Ron and Hermione," Riley told me.

"Whoopee!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, come on. You know you care about Harry. You love him!"

I couldn't hide the blush that was covering my face and I could hardly keep from smileing.

"I see that smile! You don't have to fight it!" Riley said.

We both burst out laughing.

"Hey, you guys! Did you see? Professor McGongal is headmisstres?" our other friend, Bridget asked.

"I wonder who's going to teach transfiguration this year," I said.

"Yeah, I don't know," Riley said absenmindedly. She was staring at Ron Weasly.

"Oh, God, please don't tell me you still like him?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I? There's nothing wrong with him. Is there?" she asked going into a state of panic.

"Don't worry there is nothing wrong with him. I promise you. Only, he is like four years older than us," I pointed out.

"Oh, Tess. Love doesn't care about age. And I mean, just look at him!" Riley told me.

I looked in his direction, but never actually at him. I looked at Harry instead. He had grown over the summer and he had a little tan. His hair was kind of long and dishelved. I decided that this was the cutest he had ever looked.

"Hypocrite!" Riley yelled at me.

I gave a sly grin and we both laughed.

"Achmmmm!" Professor McGonagal said as she stood up and tapped her glass.

"Welcome back everyone! As you can see, I have taken place as headmisstres due to recent personnel losses. Well, lets not dwell on the past. Hagrid please bring in the first years and we will begin the sorting," she finished.

Hagrid brought in the little ankle bighters. Me, Riley, and Bridget spent the whole sorting period making fun of the new kids. It was mean, but oh so fun!

As soon as everyone was sorted into houses McGonagal said, "Let the feast begin!"

**Did you like it? I hope so! Please review! I love reviews! Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Tess and Riley.

Chapter 2

"This is why I keep coming back here, and for Ron," Riley said refering to the food.

"Yeah, this is like the best food EVER!" I said.

"Okay! Calm yourself, Tess," Riley said.

"Hey guys!" Brett said to us as he sat down next to Riley.

"Hey, Brett," Riley said, not happy to see him at all.

"So, how was your summer?" he asked her.

"Great and yours!'' she told him.

"Fantastic, as usuall! And what about you, Tess?" he asked me.

I thought of so many witty, clever, and sarcastic responses to that one question but I thougth it better to just answer with a simple, "Good! But, I'm glad to be back!"

We were all done eating by now, and people began heading back to their houses. Ron and Hermoine had to lead the first years, so Harry stayed back talking to Nevel(sp?) and Seamus.

We got up and were heading to Gryffindor when Harry got up too, and was walking up the stairs right behind us. Riley hadn't noticed him behind us, but she did notice me getting very, very red.

"Tess, what's up with your face?" she asked.

I made a motion with my eyes telling her to look behind me.

"Ohhhh, I see. Hon, you better get used to it," she said. Now she was wispering and said, "He'll be here all year!"

"It's nothing new. He's been here for the past two years with us," I pointed out to her.

"And you still turn red when he's around. Plus, this is his last year! If your going to make a move, it has to be this year. Soon probally," she said.

"Does anyone know the password?" Harry asked.

Everyone else was already in there, and it was just us three. We had no way of getting into Gryffindor tower. And, I'm stuck out here with Harry Potter! Help!


End file.
